


desire

by gayreids



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron's a fucking sugar daddy, Build up, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, History Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Songfic, Spencer's a twink, Subspace, Sugar Daddy, also this is inspired by cola by lana del rey, cola - Freeform, kind of, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayreids/pseuds/gayreids
Summary: "i can't wait to fuck you into my mattress, babe. you're so pretty."





	1. cola

as soon as spencer saw aaron, he knew he wanted to be shown off on the other man's arm. diners were a staple of america in the late 60s and in the shitty neon light combined with the fact that it was night and so everything was stained with the orange-pink of the neon, he looked like every boy's wet dream come to life. aaron was tall and muscular, a leather jacket and a tight white t shirt clinging to and accenting the evidences of the work outs he no doubtably did. just as spencer was looking at him, aaron gave a cool stare, as if daring the other man to come forward and take a pass at him. spencer's eyes glistened with desire, widening microscopically as he decided to approach. he put the cherry lollipop that had come free with his drink into his mouth, tongue rolling around it. as his lips and tongue turned red, he ruffled his hair with both his hands, looking directly at aaron. what he wanted most was to be owned but he was pedantic about who he was to be owned by.  
finally sitting at the stool next to aaron so they were practically shoulder to shoulder, spencer made himself smaller so that he was gazing up at aaron, simply drinking the sight of him in. no words were needed. spencer put his hands on the other man's knees, slowly sliding them up until he was practically palming him under the table. aaron used one of his hands to cup the boy's face and the other to pull the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop. spencer's tongue darted out to lick it suggestively and aaron took a sharp breath in. _yes_ , thought aaron, _i want this one_.  
aaron put the lollipop from spencer's mouth into his and used the hand that was cupping his face to drag a thumb across his lips.  
"if you keep that in your mouth long enough," spencer said with a voice raspy from neglect, "i'll taste like cherries." he winked and pressed his forgotten palm down onto the bulge in aaron's pants, making sure that his implicit offer was known.  
aaron took off his jacket and draped it across spencer's shoulders. "keep it on or you'll get cold," he said, leading spencer out the back of the diner after dropping a fifty dollar note onto the bar. his milkshake had only costed less than a tenth of that but his attention was on spencer now, and on how innocent yet overtly sexual he presented himself as. he had a loose shirt on that advertised "the five satins", a band that had been popular almost ten years prior. he also wore black jeans that were worn and torn in the knee, and aaron smirked to himself; he knew exactly how they came to be that way.  
when they'd been walking away from the diner for a minute or two, a car came into sight. aaron walked slightly ahead to lean against it, one leg crossed against the other with both hands on the hood.  
"1964 ford convertible," aaron said proudly. everyone wanted this car but only a small percentage of america had it. he obviously had money, then. that only made spencer want aaron more.  
"it's lovely, sir," spencer said coyly, climbing into the red car's passenger seat. they didn't know each other's names but that didn't matter, did it? spencer was only in this for one night, and he never saw the same man twice.   
aaron felt a surge of warmth that led directly downwards at the nickname. _sir_. he could get used to that from this man.  
"how old are you?" aaron asked spencer, not wanting to break any laws.  
"twenty," spencer replied. "come on baby, let's drive."  
aaron revved the car up, immediately getting a rush. he loved his car more than he loved most people, even though girls fell over themselves for his attention most of the time, and the guys in his life simply wanted him to give them the time of day just so they could say they spoke to _the_ aaron hotchner.  
"baby," aaron started, looking over for just a second when the car got onto the road, "suck me off?"  
spencer smiled and unzipped aaron's fly, contorting slightly so he could turn enough to grip the other man in his hands, working him to hardness. aaron's jawline tightened as he gritted his teeth to keep a moan from escaping him so early. illuminated by only the moon, spencer couldn't help but lick his lips while looking at aaron's face, wanting the older man to fully ravish him when they got to wherever they were going.  
spencer's hands pumped aaron's dick and he felt the veins under his palms. he then leaned down slightly uncomfortably to take the cock in his mouth like he did with the lollipop he'd teased aaron with in the diner, creating a vaccum with his mouth and licking the head, revelling in the tiny groan that aaron gave.  
"you're so pretty like that, baby," aaron moaned, gripping the steering wheel so hard his hands turned white. on the deserted road, it was like the whole world had stopped existing, and it was just aaron and spencer's mouth.  
he started bobbing down, taking the shaft and swallowing when the tip of the cock brushed against his throat, pulling a deeper moan from aaron as encouragement. hints of cherry candy mixed with the bitter taste in spencer's mouth and he kept going down until his nose met aaron's hastily unzipped jeans. he looked up through his eyelashes to see aaron not paying a single ounce of attention to him and sucked harder.  
it wasn't a secret that spencer liked older men, but it was a secret that he craved to be owned while also being neglected. some people would call it tragic, but the personification of sex was currently driving one of the most lusted over cars of their time while recieving a blow job, and the kicker was that even as he came, he acted as if nothing was happening, except to give encouragement here and there, mostly as an afterthought. 

spencer zipped his fly back up and sat down in his seat again, looking cooly at the hotel that was approaching them, dimly lit and entirely unexpected among the desert of nevada.  
aaron pulled up to park and looked at spencer again, focusing on his swollen lips.  
"i can't wait to fuck you into my mattress, babe. you're so pretty," aaron said, while smoothing the other man's hair behind his ear. spencer leant into the touch, smiling adoringly up at him and sliding aaron's jacket off his shoulders already, as if he was desperate to get his clothes off, like he was trapped inside them and only aaron could liberate him.  
"don't treat me rough, sir, treat me really nicely," spencer whispered, his eyes sweeping over aaron's body for what was probably the sixth time since the diner.  
"you know, babe? i don't think i can wait. i'll take you right here against the car. get out and brace against it with your hands. i want the whole hotel to hear that you're mine."  
"yes sir," spencer gasped, his seat belt already off.


	2. diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "harvey's in the sky with diamonds and it's making me crazy"  
> \- cola by lana del rey

spencer had trained himself to always wake early in the morning before anyone else had a chance to lay their eyes upon the world. all of the one night stands he'd gone to bed with never learned his name and only knew his face in the dark, shady setting of diners solely lit by neon and motel rooms whose lightbulbs never warmed up (because he was too busy fucking men's brains out for them to care if the yellow tinted light was on or not). he took a look at the man beside him, deciding he was asleep before getting out of the bed and rummaging around his pockets, looking for a wallet.   
he wasn't a two-bit hooker looking for cash, he just needed a name and an adress for leverage, should he ever require the insurance. the mystery man looked like he had money. all of the men that spencer had slept with never knew that he knew their details, probably thinking that they'd gotten away with a quick self indulgent fuck that they could think about while having sex with the wives they weren't attracted to.   
spencer learned that the guy's name was _aaron hotchner_ and that he was thirty five. he came from carolina, which probably meant that he was _finding himself_. heaven knows spencer's come across enough hookups like that.   
tucking the wallet back into aaron's pocket, spencer tugged his clothes on, thinking about what he'd have to do to hitch back home. as he pulled on his canvas shoes, aaron began to show signs of life, groaning and stirring in the bed. his arms had already spread and taken the space that spencer had left. the other man almost laughed at how symbolic of his situation that simple action was. as soon as he left the bed, all he was remembered by was sweat and the hips that they'd gripped so hard that bruises were left behind. the space would always be filled. the young man would always be replaced.   
"hey baby, where ya going?" aaron sleepily inquired, already sitting up and rubbing the dust from his eyes.   
"this motel is obviously cheap. it's shitty and run down and you obviously have money which tells me that you're travelling. every place you're staying in at the moment is disposable. tell me, are you running from someone?" spencer asked, his voice slightly tight with annoyance at the fact that he was having to partake in the day after conversation.  
aaron simply smiled and craned his head back until his crown was resting against the back wall. the bed frame had slammed into that wall with every thrust aaron had pounded into spencer the previous night and if anyone had been staying in the room next to them, they weren't staying there anymore.    
"no, i'm not running from anyone. i'm just smart in how i deal with my money. i haven't found a place that's worth my time yet so yes, everywhere i sleep is temporary for now," aaron said slowly, feeling a need to explain himself to the other man despite not having any true connection to him.   
"i was just going. it was fun staying the night but i'm going to, uh, get going. bye," spencer said, not quite meeting aaron's eyes as he leant against the doorframe, half in and half out of the room.   
"you said you think i have money. i do, and i'll pay you to stay," aaron called out after him, "i don't mean to imply that you're a... a hooker, by the way."  
with that, spencer crept back into the room, already feeling more confident at the mention of money. he looked at the cracks in the ceiling and damp spots in the walls, deciding that if he was going to stay with aaron much longer than another day, they'd probably need to go somewhere else.   
the beige walls acted as a faded out backdrop as aaron ravished spencer with his eyes, still not asking for his name because that'd make this real and he just wanted someone who'd stick around for a couple nights, not a living, breathing person. he sat up fully, now completely awake, and spread his legs slightly so he could sit comfortably. he'd not put his shirt back on after last night's events, wanting only to fall asleep. to spencer, he looked like a model from a magazine that was too expensive for him to buy. he half expected for a marlboro cigarette to materialise between the man's lips.   
aaron patted the space between his thighs, the sheets crinkling under his hands. spencer couldn't help but think that he wanted that hand on him, hitting him, hurting him in the best way possible. in that moment, the temperature in the room increased until it was nearly unbearable. the deserts of america expended and imploded in the face of aaron, knowing that they'd never match the ruthlessness and domination he showed by simply being.   
spencer crawled on his hands and knees to the space between the older man's legs, leaning up and cupping his face in a kiss that he hoped aaron would dominate him in. he could feel stubble already growing, rubbing at his lips and cheeks. he told himself that he was trying so hard because of the money.   
aaron used his hands to cup spencer's ass, moaning into his mouth and licking the younger man's lips. spencer ground down, looking for friction and getting it, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks at the obscene moan that escaped him. he closed his eyes and leaned back, exposing his neck for the older man to worship, biting the pulse point below his jaw and licking it before blowing air onto the reddened patch of skin. aaron slipped his fingers in the waistband of spencer's jeans, giving a hint that the younger man took.  
"let me put on a show for you, daddy," spencer said lowly, relishing the look of pure unaltered lust on the other man's face. he was wrapped around his finger already.   
spencer then stood up in front of the bed, stripping achingly slowly, swaying his hips while humming a tune that only had to make sense in his own head. he kicked his jeans aside, left in his loose t shirt and boxers. trailing one hand up to his chest under the shirt, he let the other one hand hang around the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down just slightly at the front before putting the tight clothing back into place, much to aaron's frustration.   
he was mesmerised, already gripping his dick and tugging at it under the bed cover for his own private strip show. if he'd paused to think, he would have acknowledged how primitive his desires were and how filthy the motel room was. at the sight of spencer, though, there was no stopping, and there certainly was no thinking. each movement was one made out of either necessity or instinct. they wouldn't admit it so early but aaron and spencer's bodies and minds slotted together like puzzle pieces, even though they weren't from the same box.   
spencer finally removed his shirt, twirling it on his finger before letting it fly in a direction that neither of the men followed. his hair was messy, falling in front of his face and sticking out because of the frizz mixed with the humidity. the humidity made everything stickier than it had to be.   
"come here," aaron finally choked out in a halfway authoritative tone, "and leave your underwear on."  
spencer was puzzled at the last sentence but he didn't show it, complying immediately. part of the reason he dragged his teasing out for so long was because he wanted for that controlling side of aaron to show. he wanted the side that had ordered him to suck his dick while driving and that hadn't given spencer a single look almost the whole time.   
"yes daddy," he whispered, already pushing the bed cover aside. he already felt a heat stirring in his lower stomach but he didn't want to believe that he was near to cumming already. maybe it was the scrutiny during the strip tease or the adoration and attention he'd been shown over the past fourteen or so hours. "tell me all the things you wanna do," spencer said, his words dripping like honey from his plump lips, enticing aaron into another powerful kiss and a possessive grab at his ass.   
breaking the kiss after what seemed like years and looking the younger man in the eye with an intensity unrivaled by any stare he'd recieved previously, aaron practically growled "suck me."  
the stare became mutual and lingered for just a second more before spencer tilted his head and smiled softly, starting to trail his hands down aaron's body down to his cock before his face followed. he made eye contact with the older man before licking the very tip of the already hard cock in front of him. he positioned his hands on aaron's knees, driving his legs further apart before taking the flesh into his mouth and throat with one dip of his head, swallowing expertly before starting to bob just slightly. aaron thought he saw diamonds in the sky, already overtaken by pleasure and being more free with his moans than he was when spencer gave him head in the car or when he fucked the other man against it in front of the hotel for everyone to see.   
"stop," aaron suddenly spat out, prompting spencer to pull off him entirely with a pop, "ride me now."  
"anything you say, sir. you make the rules," spencer moaned, lifting himself up, getting even harder at the realisation that his spit was all the lubrication he was going to get. it was dirty and he loved it.   
grimacing at the stretch and slight burn as he sank down, spencer dug his nails into aaron's shoulders, thankful for the fact that he chose to face the other man instead of facing away, where he'd have nothing and nobody to hold onto. reacting to the pleasure the pain sparked through him, aaron involuntarily thrusted upwards, overtaken by the body on him and the crescent marks that sat where his neck began and his collar bone ended.   
"that's it, baby," aaron groaned, scrunching his eyes closed while he concentrated on staying still so that spencer could adjust.   
the younger man reached down to touch his own dick but aaron swatted the hand away.   
"right now, your pleasure belongs to me. i bought it. you understand?" aaron asked through a set jaw, punctating each sentence with a sharp and deep thrust, pulling cries right from spencer's core. he'd never felt as owned as he did at that moment.   
spencer started rising up and sinking down again, slowly at first. as he sped up, he closed his eyes, bathing in the ecstasy of the repetitive movements. aaron watched him, eventually gripping either side of his waist and guiding him up and down faster and faster, until spencer felt like he was more of a rag doll than a human being.   
tears started spilling out of spencer's eyes and down his face, caught up in the intensity and care taken even though aaron was primarily focused on taking his own pleasure. he lost all sense of a filter, letting himself make all the noises that bubbled up in his throat until he came with a release that was so great that the breath was temporarily knocked out of him.   
aaron grunted, chasing his own release before finally finding it, pulsing inside spencer and ascending rapidly into a post sex high. he'd not had a chance to take control like that in a while.   
pulling out of spencer, he walked to the bathroom to find a washcloth to wash them both up with, listening to the babbles that could be taken as pillowtalk and waiting for the water to heat up.


End file.
